1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of abrading devices, including sanding and polishing devices and, more particularly, this invention relates to devices adapted to the abrading, sanding, and polishing of one or more curved surfaces.
2. Background of the Invention
Abrading, sanding, and polishing devices have long been developed for use with flat surfaces, especially for use in conjunction with power tools. But many such devices are ill-suited for use in conjunction with curved surfaces. Some devices allow the sanding and polishing of curved surfaces only by treating the curved surface as a series of flat surfaces tangent to a specific curve. This is the case with belt- or disk-sanders and polishers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,961 (“Polishing Machine for Wheel Rims”) awarded to Solanellas in 2004 constitutes an example of this approach.
Other sanders/polishers are brush-type devices. These devices accommodate curved surfaces only by applying more force on protruding portions of the surface and less force on the remainder. Typical brush-type devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,193 (“Rotary Scraper with Non-Gouging Finger Array”) awarded to Fisher et al. in 1978 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,601 (“Apparatus for Abrading a Surface”) awarded to Yamashita et al. in 1992. One drawback of such devices is that they can engage only surfaces of very shallow depth or relief (i.e. they are limited in their use to a fraction of the height of the bristles).
A need exists in the art for a device that would allow abrading, sanding, and polishing of curved surfaces, including power-assisted abrading, sanding, and polishing of curved surfaces. The device should also provide a means to abrade a variety of surface shapes and dimensions.